So we
by Otakuchan88
Summary: "Did you warn her, Japan, of the consequences of not surrendering now?" America replied slowly, "What, oh yeah…I warned her…" It didn't really go as planned because one thing led to another and… "S-so are you going to surrender?" America panted in-between his and Japan's heated make out session. An ameripan one shot. America x FemJapan, the time is WWII. Hope you enjoy. R/R please!


**So We**

**A.N. this is just a little fanfic that I thought up the other day when I was super bored. It is America x FemJapan yeah. I do not usually support this pairing but it sorta happened while I was looking at pics and I promised myself once that I would only ever support 1 yaoi pairing or just stay away from it altogether soo that is why Japan ended up being female. Alrighty then I'll shut up and let you read now…**

America stood outside of Japan's house. He wasn't exactly sure if she would be home, considering they were in the middle of a world war but he knocked and waited patiently for her to answer anyway. The door slid open with a, "Kondo. Nani Renma?" Japan looked serious but slightly agitated and only more so when she saw that it was America and not the soldier she had posted outside of her gate. America looked down at her awkwardly. "What are you doing here? Where is Renma?" America gave a grimace, "Ah, that soldier you had at your gate…sorry. I might've knocked him unconscious. Eh heh." He gave an extremely awkward chuckle then he cleared his throat, regaining composure. Japan looked worriedly over his shoulder but he wouldn't let her leave the doorway. "You ignored my message…" he said, referring to the message he had sent her, warning that if she did not surrender to the Allied Powers they would be forced to use military action to end this war once and for all…the atomic bomb. Japan scoffed up at him, "Of course there is nothing I wish to say to you or you to me…You should leave before anyone else is alerted of your presence here. How would it look to your fellow Allies if they found out you were here…at my house?" America sighed looked around and then said, "I know…I'm gonna try and make this quick you really pissed me off when you bombed Hawaii…but I would never want to put you through what I had to go through. Many people in my country say 'hey, go right ahead and give her some of her own medicine' but…god! I can't do that!" Japan stepped back as America had stepped closer to her in earnest. "What are you saying? You make no sense! Western phrases are like Chinese to me…" America groaned in irritation, "I just! Here!" He pushed her back into her house to further explain without the chance of being caught.

"So we're going through with it then?" Britain asked in confirmation. Russia, who sat beside China, nodded his signature smile in place. "America did you warn her about the consequences of not surrendering now?" America sat at the head of the table in a slight daze. China interrupted by exclaiming angrily, "Who cares to warn her! Japan has to pay for what she has done aru!" Britain gave China a stern look and then said again, "America! America did you warn her like you said you would?" America jumped and then looked around the room gravely, seemingly just remembering where he was. "What was that?" Britain scoffed, rolled his eyes and then said, "Did you warn her, Japan, of the consequences of not surrendering now?" America replied slowly, "What, oh yeah…I warned her…"

_It didn't really go as planned because one thing led to another and… "S-so are you going to surrender?" America panted in-between his and Japan's heated make out session. "Wha-what are you talking about?" she panted back from her position below him. "Y-you know be-cause of the war-mmm." Japan broke the lip lock and went for his neck, "What war?" she whispered back breathily._

Britain nodded and then said, "Alright we are going through with this!" America's hands balled into fists at his knees and Britain seemed to notice his slight distress as he got up from his seat next to him. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You warned her…this is the only way to end this war." He left giving America the large conference room to himself. He sighed and then stood up, walking slowly to the door and then shutting the light leaving the room black…

He sat in HQ when he sent his jets in there to drop the first bomb. He didn't pay much attention though…everything seemed to slow down when he heard, "Target hit!" over the intercom. He ran a hand through his hair gravely when he heard, "Target two." Then, "Target hit!" He stood slowly from his chair and left the room silently. He walked down the hall a bit until he came to the restroom. He entered and as he did one man, who was walking out greeted him, "Mr. America." The man said, to which America responded with a nod. He walked slowly to the sink, splashed some cold water on his face, and loosened his tie. He could only imagine the damage done, the absolute nightmare Japan was in right now.

Some days later at the treaty conference in France they all agreed that Germany would take the blame for the damages and collectively the three countries, which formed the Axis Powers, would have to pay reparations. Britain who was presiding looked around the room, "Is that all…we've covered all subjects, yes?" The heads of the allies bobbed consecutively. "Right then, meeting adjourned." Papers rustled and voices began to rise, as did the amount of shifting and rustling. America stood from his seat and quickly made his way over toward Japan and the two other countries beside her. Germany stood attempting to console Italy as she was standing there panicking over the reparations and how she was going to pull herself together. Japan stood beside her with a hand on her back consolingly. She turned when she heard his footsteps and then scowled or more like wished his death in the most gruesome way ever through her eyes. "I have nothing to say to you." She snapped. America flinched and then replied, "I know you probably hate my guts but-" Japan turned fully around so that he could see her from the front and she replied coldly, "But what? I thought for once this could be different, but no! I was the stupid one who fell for you and I got hurt in the end! I knew I should've heeded the other's warnings but I was stupid enough to actually believe that this time you would actually feel different for me!" America at first looked sad, then remorseful, and then outright confused. "Wait what?" Japan when she had quit her rant, had tears in her eyes. To regain what little pride she had left, she turned and began to walk from the room. "Wait!" America exclaimed as he stepped forward and grabbed her by the upper arm. She stopped, looked at his hand and then spat, "The least you can do is leave me the hell alone! Please just…let me have the one thing you have not taken from me!" America sadly complied and she left before she could further humiliate and dishonor herself.

America turned from the direction of the retreating girl and then walked slowly away, further into the conference hall. The tears that had been in Italy's eyes disappeared as she now looked mournfully after Japan's and America's retreating forms. "Oh, poor Japan…" she said. Germany slightly unnerved by her quick change in mood said, "What do you mean? That jackass America deserved it if you ask me." Italy shook her head, her ponytail whipping back and forth, "No…Germany, can't you see?" Germany looked back at the hall Japan had left down and the path America had taken before saying, "See what?" Italy huffed and replied impatiently, "Germany, she loves him! And he, her!"

A full year later…citizens of their nations were trying, still, to get back into daily routines though there were still some aspects of life that would never be the same. The cold war was done and over with by now, but the scars were still there. Everyone still had a battle scar or two. Japan sat in her room. The kimono she wore hung loosely at her shoulder's almost falling off enough to reveal two terrible burn marks on her back. She gazed at them forlornly through her nearby looking glass. She sighed as she attempted to run a hand over them…she just barely could graze her fingertips over the scars.

America sat in on a meeting with President Kennedy. One of his favorites of late but still…he couldn't quite keep focused. He stared off forlornly in the distance and sighed. He blinked a few times when he realized that everyone around him was moving and leaving. Soon all but a few agents that were always on duty and the President were left in the room. President Kennedy sat rearranging some papers and then sighed as he leaned back in his seat. He turned to glance at the troubled America. "Is everything alright, son?" Kennedy asked using the term of endearment he did when speaking to soldiers and any young man. America's brow furrowed, "Hm? Oh, yes sir. I'm alright, what about you?" Kennedy gave him a disbelieving stare, "Oh, now don't you try to change the subject so quick. What's up? It's about Japan isn't it?" America's face showed complete shock as his head up surged and he looked at his President. President Kennedy gave a smile, "Don't think I didn't notice how much you pushed the aid to the Japanese-American families who had been placed in internment camps. You still bothered by how we ended the war?" America sighed, "I-I just don't know how to feel. Part of me wants to feel proud like I did good by being able to stop the World War but then in the same light I can't help but feel terribly ashamed of myself…" Kennedy nodded, "Now I haven't been to many world conferences but I can't help but notice how you seem to not be all there except the times someone ends up mentioning Japan." America sat, staring at his hands, which were in his lap, "I just…don't know what to do." President Kennedy smiled sympathetically, "There is only one thing you can do…" He paused when his wife entered the room, smiling at the two males. She came and stood beside his chair. He wrapped an arm around her waist, "You need to tell her how you feel. Apologize to her son, somehow…make amends."

America stood outside of Japan's house. He wasn't exactly sure if she would be home but he knocked and waited patiently for her to answer anyway. She slid the door open slowly, "Yes, who is it?" she said tiredly. She gasped slightly when she saw it was America. "Hey, I just…I honestly haven't been sleeping right since that day back at the conference and I just couldn't leave it at how we left off." Japan looked startled and then looked down at his hand which held a bouquet of lilies. "I got these for you." He said holding them up. She attempted to appear as though she couldn't care less as she replied, "Who died?" He gave a cough and then said, "I'm sorry! I know that whatever I say can't possibly help or take away what pain and damage you and your people have felt but…I just-" She sighed and cut him off with, "Stop! I understand…and-" she embraced him, "I am sorry also." He breathed a sigh of relief and then returned the embrace by wrapping her in his arms. "So we…?" He began. Japan smiled kindly, "We are okay."


End file.
